Rebellion
by Abandoned Works
Summary: Cas is a guy who's always done what he's told. Maybe he just needs to loosen up. Maybe he needs to rebel. HIGH SCHOOL AU. ADOPTED, DETAILS TO COME.
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired teen walked out of the old church that creaked with every step. He wore a black suit, with a blue tie that hung crookedly from his neck. A tan trench hung off him, and slightly billowed in the soft breeze.

 _Honestly_ , he wondered, _how has this place not fallen down?_

Micheal, his older brother, suddenly slung his arm around the youngests shoulder, smiling. He was the eldest of the many Novak children, and was also the tallest. His short cropped hair was a dark blond, an his eyes a light blue. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Micheal asked.

Cas looked up at the sky, but could hardly call it beautiful. Sure, the temperature was warmer than usual on this October morning, but the dark clouds above them seemed to trap them where they stood.

"I... suppose," he said anyway, because he don't feel like getting into a pointless argument.

Their father (and the minister), Chuck, walked by them with a quick pace, beating them to the red minivan parked in the reserved parking space. "Come on, boys," he called. "Where's Gabe and Luke?"

Castiel and Micheal swiveled around, searching the nearly dispersed crowd for the two middle children.

Finally, they spotted the two blond heads, both snickering and glancing back to Old Lady Marge, who was slowly making her way to her small car.

Castiel didn't bother asking, since he knew his two older brothers - especially Gabriel - were tricksters. Besides, he figured he'd hear about it next Sunday anyway.

The family piled into the car, with Castiel in the front passenger seat for once, Gabe and Luke in the two middle seats, and Micheal grumbling in the back seat.

As Chuck was pulling out of the lot, and black Chevy Impala jumped in front of them. Castiel only got a glance at the driver, but it was enough to see the teenage boy driving. He had dark blond hair, almost brown, and a hard jaw.

"Stupid teenagers," Chuck sighed. "The Lord will be working overtime to keep _him_ safe on the road."

"Couldn't agree more," Micheal piped up from the back seat, making Gabriel roll his eyes.

The rest of the short drive was silent, and when the Novaks returned home, the family slipped into their usual pattern. A nice, family lunch, the boys go to their rooms to finish homework or go out with friends, and they all eat dinner together together at 6:30 sharp.

The usual Sunday routine.

Except, tonight, something was different. The large, two story home next door was receiving new occupants. Castiel had watched from his bedroom window as the black Impala had swerved into the driveway, and that same teen step out. A younger looking boy climbed out of the front seat, and they wrestled in the front yard, playfully fighting to make it to the front door first.

Another man, older, most likely their father exited the house with a pretty blonde woman at his side. Cas could hear their laughter through the glass, before he closed his curtains and sat at his desk, prepared to tackle his essay.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Castiel awoke to his alarm, and he lay in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling.

"Get up, Cassy boy!" Gabriel called from the other side of the door, banging loudly. "Don't make me go in there!"

At that threat, Castiel leapt up, and rushed to the door. "I'm awake," he said groggily, his deep voice cracking due to the early morning hours.

Gabe smirked, and walked down hall, leaving Castiel to glare at his back.

Sighing, Castiel closed his door, and began getting ready.

He dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans. Castiel was lacing up his shoes just as his father knocked on the door, and entered.

"Do you want a ride to school?" he asked. "Gabe already left, and Mike and Luke aren't even awake yet."

Cas raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, and Chuck shrugged. "Luke has late classes today, and Micheals sick."

With a sigh, Castiel nodded, grabbing his bag and standing up. "I'm ready."

It was a short ride to school, and a silent one. The father and son were usually this way, hardly exchanging words unless over dinner or special events.

When they arrived at Oxford High, Cas was quick to exit the car.

"I'll be late tonight," Chuck called. "I left money on the fridge - you and your brothers can order pizza or something."

"Sure thing," Cas sighed, slamming the door shut a bit more forcibly than he meant to.

Quickly, he charged into the school, nodding at Gabriel who was setting up for one of his famous pranks with his friends.

As Castiel made his way down the halls of high school, a body suddenly slammed into him, making him almost fall to the ground. A hand caught his, and pulled Castiel up right.

Instantly, he was met with mesmerizing green eyes that seemed to laugh silently.

"We just met and you're already falling for me?" the student asked, and Cas blushed as he realize who this boy was. He was the one who drove the Impala, and moved next door.

He was tall and buff, his hair a dark blond, and whiskers just starting to make themselves known. He wore simple jeans and a green t shirt, with an over sized leather jacket hanging off his shoulders.

"Um... sorry," Castiel rushed, and nervously realized that they were still holding hands. Instantly, he dropped the strangers, and fumbled with his back pack.

The new kid smirked. "I'm Dean," he introduced, his voice rough and deep, and a slight growl accented his words.

"Castiel," Cas replied.

"Is that Greek?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

The bell rang, and with a sigh, Cas realized he was going to be late. "Latin," he answered, before disappearing into the mass of students now scrambling to class.

The new kid was cute, he decided, as he made his way to English.

Castiel was currently stuck in the closet, terrified by his family and their views, but he couldn't hide from himself. The tardy bell rang just as Cas stepped foot in the door, and Mr. Crowley, a middle aged British guy raised an eyebrow.

"Pushing it, aren't we Mr. Novak?" he asked, and Castiel apologized quietly before rushing to his seat. No sooner than he sat down, the door opened once more, revealing the principal, Ms. Naomi. She had auburn hair that was tucked into a low ponytail, and her black slacks and blazer gave her the most authority in the room. To her right was the new kid, Dean.

Castiel tried not to sigh, and instead focused on the blank piece of paper in front of him.

"Mr. Crowley, this is Dean Winchester. Make sure he gets situated?" Ms. Naomi gave a fake smile and left.

Dean leaned against the wall, his backpack slung on one shoulder. The girls in the room were giggling, making the new student smirk.

Mr. Crowley huffed, and sat on the edge of his desk. "Introduce yourself, please," he said, his accent making him sound a bit rude.

"My name is Dean," Dean started, "I'm an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach-"

The class laughed, and Mr. Crowley glared. "That's enough," he called, and silence greeted him. "Mr. Winchester, there's a free seat next to Mr. Novak. Novak, raise your hand."

Castiel was startled, but raised his hand anyway. Dean smirked wider, and walked over to plop down in the desk.

"Castiel Novak?" Dean whispered. Cas quickly glanced over and nodded. "Nice name."

The two stared at each other, one with a smirk, and one with startled eyes.

Dean was the first to look away, that smirk still in place. Castiel shook his head slightly and focused on the lesson.

The last thing he needed was a _boy_. Especially one like _Dean Winchester._

But with all the flirting eyes being sent towards Dean by every girl in the class, Cas doubted he needed to worry.

•

Castiel didn't see Dean Winchester again until lunch.

He met up with Charlie, his best friend, as usual, and sat down at a small table in the corner of the lunch room.

Charlie was a red head of average height, and was a full on nerd. She had already come out of the closet a year back, but for obvious reasons, Castiels family didn't know that. In fact, Charlie was the only one who knew of Cas' sexuality and claimed to have known all along. Today, she was wearing a vintage Marvel t shirt, and a Batman hoodie.

Cas didn't know much about comics, but he was sure the two didn't mix. But Charlie was a part of many 'fandoms' as she called them, and often clashed them together.

"Did you see the new kid?" Charlie asked, shoving a French fry into her mouth. "Totally gay. Or bisexual. One of the two, anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, gaydar?" Charlie sang, tapping her temple. "I always know these things."

"You were wrong about Schuster," Cas pointed out.

Jake Schuster was the Oxford Chiefs quarterback, and was dating the head cheerleader.

"Nope," Charlie stated, shaking her head. "He and Kenna broke up last night." She leaned in close, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Word in the halls is that she found him cheating on her - _with a dude._ Who was right?"

"That's just a rumor," Castiel tried, but knew it was a lost cause. Charlie was convinced, and there was no changing her mind.

"Ooh!" she suddenly gasped, staring at a spot over Castiels shoulder. "Don't look now, but there's the new kid!"

Castiel never understood why people would bring attention to things and then say to not look. Because, honestly, that was his first reaction. He seemed to catch Winchester's eye immediately, and Dean smirked while making his way over.

Charlie made an almost inaudible squeak as he sat down, and Dean smiled. "Hey," he greeted, "I'm Dean."

"Charlie," She nodded, sending Cas a curious look.

Dean, seeing this, turned to the nervous teen. "So, Novak. This your girlfriend?"

Before he could reply, Charlie laughed. Cas wasn't sure if it was because of his sexuality, hers, or just the fact of them together that made her double over, but he blushed.

"Different team," Charlie informed, and Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He turned to Cas, who coughed.

"Me," Charlie stated, raising an eyebrow. The look she shot Cas was an _I-Told-You-So_ , but he promptly ignored it.

"So, Dean," he said awkwardly, anxious to change the topic, "how are you liking our school?"

"Not much to complain about," he answered, his eyes following the passing trio of cheerleaders.

This time, Cas gave Charlie the _I-Told-You-So_ look.

Dean suddenly jumped up, his eyes focused on a younger boy the two friends had never seen before. "I'll see you guys later, all right?"

And then he left, making a beeline to the boy in the red plaid. He had shaggy brown hair, and Cas recognized him, to a point. _It must be his younger brother,_ he thought.

"Told you," Charlie shrugged. "Bi."

Castiel gave an exasperated sigh, and finished off his apple. "I have to go to class," he declared, and after throwing away his trash, left, heading toward the west wing for World History.

Castiel beat even his teacher, Mr. Singer, to the classroom, but he was used to it. Cas found his seat in the back corner, and sat down, taking out his notes and pencils. Slowly, his fellow peers dwindled in, and Mr. Singer sat at his desk grading papers.

Castiel just happened to glance up at the right time, and his eyes met Deans.

The green eyed teen smirked, and walked over to plop down in the seat next to Castiel's.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dean chuckled, turning in his seat to face Cas. He pulled out his schedule, and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Robert Singer. What kind of teacher is he?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "He's a teacher. Gives homework every night, and a quiz every Friday."

"Lame," Dean sighed. "But he seems better than Crowley. That guys a douche."

Castiel smirked lightly, going back to his notes. "People call him 'The King of Hell,'" Castiel informed, an Dean laughed.

A few of the other students shot curious looks their way, making Castiel blush.

"I can see it," Dean nodded. "He's got the creepy accent and dark clothes and everything."

"All he needs is a crown," Cas added, and when Dean laughed again, he was shocked.

He rarely spoke to anyone at school except teachers, Charlie and Gabe. But he was actually _joking around_ with Dean. He wondered what had gotten into him, but was distracted by Dean as he continued to make jokes about Crowley, and even adding on the 'Court of Hell' as he was calling it.

"And don't get me started on that Nurse Meg chick," Dean sighed, shaking his heads. "She's something, ain't she?"

Before Cas could respond, Mr. Singer started class. Other than asking for a name, Singer ignored Deans presence and didn't ask for any introduction.

Thy learned about Ancient Greece, and dipped into the mythology. Castiel usually loved this class, an often hung to every word, but instead found himself sneaking glances at the boy next to him.

Dean would occasionally jot down notes, but for the most part, his gaze traveled to the window. He doodled on the edge of his paper, and once, he caught Cas' eye.

Cas had tried to hide his blush, and immediately turned his attention back to Mr. Singer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassy!" someone yelled, and Castiel suppressed a groan as he turned to face his brother.

"What, Gabriel?" he huffed, hoisting his back pack up his shoulder.

"Listen, I need your help with something," Gabe started, smirking. "The Senior class put me in charge of the prank - obviously - but we need a decoy-slash-bait-slash-lookout. And I thought, since you're my favorite brother, that you would be perfect for the job."

Cas raised an eyebrow, and followed his brothers evil eye to see Ms. Naomi, who was lecturing a group of Sophmores on running in the halls.

"No." He turned to head out to the parking lot, but a hand in his shoulder stopped him.

"Come on, all you have to do is get into a _teensy_ bit of trouble, and get sent to the office," Gabe begged. "Just make sure you knock on the door two times before you go in. And make sure she's the first one through the door."

"Gabriel, I'm not doing it," Cas insisted, trying to get away from his brothers strong grip.

With a sigh, the blond nodded. "Alright. Do this, and I won't tell Dad about someone's _preference_."

Cas froze for millisecond. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, shifting his gaze.

"You know," Gabriel taunted. "Hot dogs over tacos. Dicks over chicks."

Castiel shushed him, and glared. "How the hell-"

"It's obvious," Gabriel snorted. "You're not exactly trying to stay in the closet, are you? It's a mystery how you kept Dad and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in the dark for so long. Anyway, we got a deal, or no?"

"Why can't you find somebody else?" Castiel asked, pleading with his blue eyes.

"Everything all right here?" a new voice asked, and the brothers looked up to see the threatening figure of Dean Winchester.

Behind him, a kid with shaggy brown hair carried a stack full of books. Castiel recognized him as the kid Dean spoke to at lunch - his brother.

"Don't worry, New Guy, it's family business," Gabriel smirked. "Cassy here was agreeing to help with the Senior Prank." Gabe pulled out the keys to Micheals '96 Thunderbird, and jangled them. "I'm going out with Kali, so you'll need these." He tossed them over, and Castiel just barely caught them.

With panicked eyes, Cas tried to give them back. "Mikes going to kill me if he sees me driving his car," he said, but Gabe smirked.

"I know."

He disappeared into the mass of students, his short frame easily disappearing.

Glaring, Castiel turned around, and jumped. He didn't expect Dean and his brother to still be standing there.

"You alright?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel nodded, ducking his eyes. "My older brothers... are different," Castiel shrugged, clutching the car keys tightly in his hand.

"I understand that," the younger kid snorted, earning a hard shove from Dean.

"Cas, this is my brother Sam," Dean introduced, still glaring.

"It's nice to meet you," Cas nodded. "How are you two liking Oxford?"

"You mean other than Naomi?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Peachy."

Cas smiled. "She's unnecessarily strict," he agreed.

"Listen, do you want a ride?" Dean asked. "It doesn't seem like you want to drive your brothers car, so...?"

"Thank you, Dean, but it will be better if I bring Micheal his car back," Castiel sighed.

A strange expression passed over Deans features, but he nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiled, and after what Cas shockingly thought was a wink, turned around, leading Sam out the front doors.

•

Castiel stomped out of the house, ignoring his brothers calls.

After being hounded at for driving Mikes car, then not reminding them of Chuck working late, he had had enough.

Cas pulled out the keys to the Thunderbird (it was an accident), and yanked the door open.

"Everything alright?" he heard, and turned, facing Dean Winchester.

"Fine," he snapped, climbing into the car.

"Doesn't sound like it," the other teen whistled, and walked across the lawn to the passenger side of the car. "You know, it's dangerous to drive while angry."

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, furrowing his eyebrow as Dean slid into the car.

"You look like you need someone to rant to," Dean smirked.

Cas thought about arguing, but threw the car into drive, and slammed on the gas. The sudden speed made Dean curse and hold on to the dashboard.

"What the hell, man?" he asked, fumbling for his seatbelt.

Castiel didn't even glance over as he drove down the road, barely coming to a halt at the stop sign. "I just need to put off some steam. No one asked you to come."

"No, but I'm glad came anyway," Dean said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you just slow down, alright?"

Cas did, albeit a little. The old car made strange noises as it went beyond its limits. They both were silent the rest of the drive until they arrived at the towns limits. The car came to a screeching halt, and Castiel stared ahead, breathing hard.

Dean watched him for a bit, and sighed. "Are you gonna go?" he asked.

If they were to cross through this town, they would be out of state. It would take five minutes, tops. Dean smirked at the thought of getting away, disappearing for a while, but a glance at Castiel reminded him where he was, and whom he was with. Besides, Castiel looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"You alright over there?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Cas closed his eyes with a sigh, and brought the car back to reverse. Slowly, he turned around and started making his way back to the house.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said after a while. "I just needed to get out of the house, and normally, people don't hop in the car with me."

"Hey, I know how brothers can be," Dean chuckled, kicking his feet up on the dash.

"Especially three," Cas grumbled, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Three brothers?" He whistled.

"And a sister," Castiel nodded. "But she's... no longer in the picture."

He glanced out the rear view mirror, his eyes lingering on the road leading out.

Dean didn't say anything a few minutes. "Did she...?" He trailed off, and made a little motion with his hands, looking embarrassed.

Castiel chuckled, and shook his head. "No, she isn't dead. She took off after she turned eighteen. Didn't even finish high school, as far as I know."

His blue eyes never left the road, and now that Cas had calmed down, he drove with caution, coming to a complete stop, and using his blinkers despite them being the only ones on the road. Dean studied the dark haired teen, the street lights being the only source of light. They cast a yellowish glow on him, but Dean could still see the marvelous blue of his eyes.

"You hear from her often?" Dean asked.

Castiel checked his mirror, before turning on his blinker and pulling into the subdivision. "She sends postcards once a month. My father doesn't know, of course, so my brothers hide them."

Thy pulled into the driveway, but made no move to get out. Cas' porch light flipped on, so he unbuckled and started to get out of the car.

"Hey, Cas," Dean called, getting out as well. "Being new and all, I don't know many people. But I heard there was a football game tomorrow; wanna go?"

Castiel blinked, and tried to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach. He nodded, afraid of using his voice.

Dean smirked, and after tapping his fingers on the roof of the car in a quick rythym, he said goodnight and walked away.

Cas watched him go, before shaking his head and walking to the house in a daze.

When he stepped inside, Gabriel was stumbling away from the window, Micheal and Luke no where to be seen.

"New boyfriend?" Gabe teased, jumping on the couch and smirking.

Cas glared, and glanced up the stairs with worry.

"Relax," Gabriel said, turning on the TV. "Luke snuck out with his buddies, and Micheal went after him."

"Is Dad still not home?" Castiel asked, sitting down in the recliner.

"Called and said he wouldn't be home till midnight," Gabe shrugged, flipping through the channels.

Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Their father was never around. He was always either at the church or the office. Sundays were the only days they spent together, and even then, it was a trip to church and a family meal.

"I'm going to bed," he said, stalking towards the stairs.

"Hey," Gabriel called, sitting up an smirking. "Next time your boy comes around, I want to meet him."

Cas glared and looked for something to throw, but was disappointed. "Shut up," he huffed, and stomped up the stairs.

He was blushing, but was more annoyed than embarrassed.

Castiel stormed into his room, and collapsed on to his bed with a tired sigh. He didn't bother taking off his clothes, and stared at the wall, temporarily forgetting his science project he had to finish.

He had agreed to go to a football game. He _hated_ football. Honestly, he couldn't tell a football from a soccer ball. And it didn't help that in other countries it was all pretty much the same thing.

But was this a date? Or was Dean just wanting to make friends in this new town?

Castiel had never been on a date before, and here he was, a Junior in high school, and still hadn't had his first kiss.

Truthfully, Cas had no idea what he felt towards Dean Winchester. Sure, he had had crushes before, but he never acted.

He needed Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are you going to wear?" Charlie asked, grinning as she leaned against the lockers.

Castiel didn't respond immediately, instead idling in his locker so he didn't have to face his best friend. "I assume white and purple," he said, raising an eyebrow as he finally faced the red head. "That's the school colors, right?"

Charlie looked Cas up and down. He was wearing khakis and a deep red shirt with the sleeves pushed to his elbows.

"You could go as you are," she shrugged. "It doesn't look terrible, and purple makes you look weird."

Cas ignored the first part of her comment. "Red is Hodge's colors," he pointed out, referring to their rival school.

"All the more reason to wear it." Charlie wriggled her eyebrows in a suggestive mannor. "You're a rebel, aren't you? Act like it."

"I'm not a-"

"You're dad's the pastor and the most conservative man I've had the unpleasure to meet, and you're gay." The red head stood up from the lockers and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "When you're upset, you drive like a maniac and if you could, you'd leave this place in a heartbeat, like Anna. Don't even try to deny it."

"I don't think you know what a 'rebel' is."

The first bell rang, and after smirking at his best friend, Cas left to his first hour. Behind him, Charlie laughed.

Crowley was at the board when Cas stepped in, writing the days lesson plan in chalk.

"Good morning, Castiel," Crowley greet, barely glancing up.

Cas gave a soft greeting as well, not wanting to seem rude, before taking his seat. There were a few others in the classroom, talking and laughing before class started.

There was a _clunk_ on the desk next to him as Dean dropped his books, and Cas glanced over to see the boy sit down. He still had that leather coat, and Cas began to wonder if there was a personal value to it.

Dean sat at his desk,  
angeled towards Cas. "Rebelling against the school colors, Cas?" he asked, and Cas groaned softly.

"I wasn't thinking," he said, glancing away. He ignored the rebel comment, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Deans smirk.

* * *

 **This chapter was never finished. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. If you're interested, or just want general info, PM me!**


End file.
